Fun & Games
by n1c0le
Summary: Sometimes life is just fun & games to some people, especially one Derek Venturi. But eventually those people realise that life is much more than that, usually when they least expect it.
1. Kings

**Author's Note: **_I was debating on posting this story for awhile but I've finally given in since I haven't posted any LWD fics recently. I have a few ideas for it, but we'll see how it goes ;-) Let me know if you think I should continue it... here's a brief opening so I can get some feedback on whether I should continue or not._

* * *

"You. Are. _INFURIATING_!"

Derek only laughed as he watched his stepsister have a total conniption, punching him on the chest and then shoving past him with a laundry basket full of pink clothes once again. Casey let out a scream of anger and threw his damp red sweatshirt down the stairs so it landed on his head where he stood at the bottom.

"Thanks, sis!" Derek just smiled his amused smirk. He thoroughly enjoyed every single moment of aggravating Casey. She was such an uptight girl, and that's why he had so much fun messing with her. She was too easy to mess with.

He heard a shriek from upstairs and couldn't help but widen his grin. She must have found the little present he had left for her on her desk.

"DEREK!" Casey came bombing down the stairs, holding the offending object in her hand, as far away from her as possible. "What IS this?"

"Lunch?" Derek offered with a shrug. "From… two months ago?"

Casey gagged, throwing the mouldy sandwich onto the floor. "You're so gross!" she exclaimed, wiping her hands furiously on her pink corduroy pants.

Derek pretended to look hurt. "Aww, you don't mean that, Case."

Casey didn't even want to respond to him. She was too angry. She just rolled her eyes, stomping up the stairs again. "And DON'T go into my room again!"

Derek gave himself a triumphant smile. He was getting good at these stepsister pranks. It was his favourite part about having two new stepsisters. Of course, Casey was much more fun to pull pranks on. Lizzie never seemed to get angry. She just gave him the deadly glare that she had. All it did was weird him out.

But Casey… Casey always got so riled up about it. She'd cause a scene. Sometimes she'd throw a tantrum. There were other times she'd even call a family meeting to be able to shoot her mouth off. Derek's favourite times were when she would get physical with him; she'd throw her weak punches and shove him as hard as he could—which wouldn't even budge him.

It always gave Derek a great deal of amusement.

Her blue eyes would darken and her nostrils would flare, and she'd end up stomping her way up the stairs all dramatically until she finally got over it… usually by dinner time.

It was all a game to him. Entertainment. Good fun.

But his fun had been diminishing lately. And it was all because he had told Sam that he was okay with him dating Casey. His best-friend dating his stepsister. What was he THINKING when he gave them his approval?

He had been hoping that things wouldn't change too greatly. But deep down he knew that they would. He didn't get to pick on Casey as much as before… she was always too busy on the phone flirting with Sam. And he didn't get to hang out with Sam as often anymore… he was always making plans with Casey before making any plans with him.

When Derek actually _did_ get allotted some time to hang out with his best-friend, Sam would always find ways to bring up his new girlfriend. How cute he finds it when she laughs. How hot she looked that day.

Derek tried to ignore it at first, but all of the Casey-talk began to affect him. And it wasn't in a "please stop talking about your stupid girlfriend to me 24/7." It was more like a "how dare you talk about my stepsister in that way." He got offended when Sam talked about Casey.

Even _jealous_…?

What Derek couldn't understand was if he was jealous of Sam's committed relationship (since Derek could barely stay with one girl long enough for a second date) or if it was because it was _Casey_, his own stepsister, that made Derek feel so… _possessive_ all of the sudden.

He would grit his teeth when Sam would comment about Casey's well-developed curves. He would clench his fists when Sam spoke about what a great kisser Casey apparently seemed to be.

And late at night, Derek wondered if it angered him because he would never be the one to caress those curves or experience a kiss with Casey. Because she was his stepsister.

He could never think about her that way.

Never let his eyes linger on that small patch of silky flesh that peeked out from under her shirt when she stretched at the breakfast table.

Never let himself focus on her full plump lips (that his best-friend had gone on and on about) while she yelled at him.

Never close his eyes to picture her when he relieved his pent up sexual tension in the shower all alone.

He couldn't. He just couldn't.

But he did…


	2. Aces Wild

**Author's Note: **_Okay, votes have beencounted and I've decided that because of my generous reviewers, I shall continue with this fic. I know the chapters are kinda short but I will try to make up for it by updating frequently. That is, if I know that people are actually reading! Thanks and enjoy :-)_

* * *

"Casey!"

Derek's head snapped over at his best-friend, who was flagging over his new girlfriend from across the cafeteria. Derek's eyes narrowed instantly.

One thing he could always count on was having lunch every day in school with his best-friend… _without_ Casey. So what the hell was Sam doing calling her over there during _their_ guy-time?

Casey jogged over to the table, smiling brightly at her boyfriend. Derek tried not to notice how happy she seemed to be with his best-friend.

"What's up?" she asked coolly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight with me," Sam smiled slowly at her.

Derek's shoulders tensed and he stared down at his lunch so he wouldn't make any dumb comments. And wouldn't have to look at Sam's goofy "I'm-Casey's-Boyfriend" face.

"I thought we were going out tomorrow night," Derek heard Casey respond.

"Well… we can go out both nights… I mean, if you want…" Sam said almost nervously.

Derek had to fight not to lose the lunch he had already partially eaten.

Casey gave a flirty laugh that made Derek's jaw muscles tighten. "Sure, Sam," she giggled and, unfortunately for him, Derek looked up just in time to see Casey give Sam a peck on the lips.

"Can you guys NOT do that in public?" Derek growled irritably.

Casey just threw Derek a stony glare. Her eyes softened as she looked back at Sam. "I'll see you later, Sam."

"Later," Sam replied with that goofy grin again as Casey sashayed back to the table she was sitting at with Emily.

Great. Another night of Casey-Sam. Thinking quickly, Derek let his eyes scan the room. He set his eyes on Ashley, a cute little blonde vixen he had yet to sink his teeth into. A perfect night for her.

"Hey, Ashley," Derek called her over smoothly. The blonde in the top that was three sizes too small for her and over-the-top eye-make-up bounced over. Whenever Derek Venturi beckoned, the girls would come.

"Yeah, Derek?" she asked, giving him a flirty smile as she chewed obnoxiously on a piece of bubblegum.

"How about the two of us get together tonight?" Derek offered with his charming grin. Of course, no girl could resist him. Well… _almost_ no girl…

"Sure!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly.

Derek smirked. "Cool. I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Ashley popped her chewing gum and grinned before bouncing back to the cheerleader table to tell all of her friends.

Derek looked over at Sam triumphantly. If anyone could get his mind off of his confusing feelings about his stepsister, it would be Ashley.

* * *

He popped his collar once and smirked into the mirror. He looked good, as always. Feeling confident as always, he opened his bedroom door and jogged down the stairs two at a time. 

And he stopped completely when he saw his stepsister. Casey. In a dress that shouldn't even be legal.

It was strapless and tight, showing off an abundance of new cleavage clearly brought to you by a push-up bra of some sort. It was short, much shorter than anything he had ever seen Casey in, and showed off her long legs impeccably. Her hair was loose but curled with a bit of a wave. And she had make-up on… not too much, so she still looked like Casey. But enough to give her this alluring, mysterious look that could drive any guy wild.

And wild was what it was making Derek.

"You're not wearing that!" he blurted, his eyes not able to be peeled away from Casey's sexy outfit.

Casey glared at her stepbrother. "You can't tell me what to do!" she shot back. Smoothing her dress down with her hands in a way that Derek felt was extremely enticing, Casey asked, "Do you think Sam will like it?"

Derek could only stare at her hands moving down her body slowly, almost erotically. He had to get out of there before his tightening pants gave away how he truly felt about the dress.

"I gotta go," he said quickly, "I have a date." Tearing his eyes away, he bolted out the front door before Casey had a chance to say another word.

As he walked to Ashley's house, all he could think about was how Sam got to spend the evening with Casey in that tight little outfit.

It wasn't fair. Sam didn't deserve her. He deserved someone… well, someone goofy and awkward like him. Not someone like Casey.

Oh, God, Casey…

Derek had never seen anybody look so sexy in a dress in his life. And he had gone out with a lot of girls in his time.

He wanted her in that dress. Well, actually, he wanted her out of that dress. With it on the floor of his bedroom. With her under him, naked and begging for him. Writhing around his bed with her small frame and moaning out of those plump pink lips of hers.

Sexually frustrated, Derek ran his trembling fingers through his messy brown hair as he approached Ashley's house.

He had to stop thinking about his step-sister like this. Whatever it took, he just had to get the X-rated Casey thoughts to _stop_.


	3. Royal Flush

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the feedback, I appreciate it! Here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Derek snuck into his house way past curfew. He wasn't alone either. He had Ashley attached to his right hand. She was giggling to herself about sneaking in, and Derek pressed a finger against his lips, telling her to be quiet. He helped her up the stairs. They had gone to a party just for a little while, some jock's party, and Ashley had had a bit too much to drink. She begged him to take her home with him so she wouldn't have to go home drunk to her parents. Derek, who was very sober, agreed to it. She had helped him forget about Casey for a little while, so he felt did sort of owe her for that. 

Casey, of course, heard the scuffle through the thin wall separating her bedroom from her stepbrother's, and curiously stepped out of her bedroom to see what was going on. Sure, Derek often snuck in past curfew… but he usually didn't make this much noise when doing so.

"Derek, what are you—" she stopped and her eyes widened as she saw Derek helping a giggling blonde onto his bed.

"Hi, I'm Ashley!" the girl exclaimed loudly when she saw Casey in the doorway.

"Shh!" Derek hushed the girl, looking up to see his stepsister staring at the scene in confusion. "She's drunk," he explained simply.

"I can see that," Casey noted. "What is she doing here?"

Derek shrugged. He really didn't have to explain to her, did he? He didn't ask about her and Sam's dates… although Sam usually went into great detail about them anyway. Much to Derek's aggravation.

"Well, you better settle her down or Mom and George are going to come up here," Casey snapped and turned on her heel, padding her way back to her bedroom in annoyance.

Derek finally did get Ashley settled, and he figured she had finally passed out once he dimmed the lights. Groaning at his sore muscles from having dragged the drunken girl everywhere, he stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. He closed his eyes and began drifting off to sleep, and his mind immediately turned to his stepsister. How sexy she had looked in that dress. The things he wanted to do to her. Ravish her body. Make her breathless with his kisses.

He felt his body getting excited at just the mere thought of her, so tried desperately to think about something else. Anything else. Homework. Marti. Hockey. Puppies. Anything but Casey.

And certainly not the lips he felt moving down his bare chest.

Wait… _lips_!

Derek's eyes snapped open to see that Ashley had definitely not passed out. In fact, she had now stripped down to her panties and lacy bra, and was kissing a pathway down his torso.

"Ashley…" he immediately tried to push her away.

Ashley looked up at Derek in the dim light and grinned seductively. "Shhh…" she whispered, clearly still drunk, and forced her lips upon his. Before Derek could even react, Ashley's tongue was inside his mouth and her body was pressed up against the erection he had gotten from thinking about his stepsister.

"Ashley…" he tried again weakly as he felt her hands sliding into his boxers.

But he knew it was effortless. And he gave in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Casey was almost asleep when she suddenly heard the protesting of mattress springs begin crying out in a steady rhythm. She opened one eye, wondering what the hell it was. Sitting up, she heard another noise and realized that it was coming from the room next to hers. Derek's bedroom. 

The mattress springs continued steadily creaking, and she heard moaning and grunting soon following. Her eyes widened and she pressed a hand to her mouth in surprise as she realized what it was. Derek and Ashley having sex. In the room next to hers.

"Oh, _ew_," she gasped out. She had figured that Derek wasn't exactly a virgin. But she had never actually heard him having sex in the bedroom next to hers. This was something new.

Her cheeks heated up despite herself as she was forced to listen to her stepbrother and the blonde groan and gasp in pleasure one thin wall away. She felt her whole body flush and kicked her blankets away to cool herself off. She didn't know why it was affecting her so much… why she desperately wished that Derek wasn't doing it with that trashed slut from their school.

Through all of her thinking, she heard the faint moan of "_Casey_!" through the thin wall.

She froze. And everything went silent.

They must have finished.

But… "Casey"…? Had she heard her stepbrother moan out her name while he was screwing the school slut in the room next to hers?

_No_, she decided to herself firmly. And she fell asleep forcing herself to believe that it had just been her ears playing tricks on her.

* * *

**Note**: _Like how I used the name "Ashley"? snickers ;-)_


	4. Crazy Eights

**Author's Note: **_Quick note from me this time; just a thanks for the reviews! You all are so great!_

* * *

Derek woke up the next morning, glad to find his bed empty. There was a note there, though, that said, "_Derek—Thanks for the fun—XOXO, Ashley_."

He had slept with her. And, in the throes of passion—he had moaned out his stepsister's name. Thankfully, Ashley had been too drunk to notice. She passed out as soon as they were finished.

He hadn't meant to say it. But it had just come out. Sure, he had been thinking about Casey in that hot dress while he was screwing Ashley. Wishing that it was his stepsister that he was thrusting in and out of. But he had never imagined that he would actually moan out Casey's name.

Derek grumbled to himself as he got out of bed. It was early for him to be up on a Saturday, but he was certain that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. He groggily grabbed a few things and jumped into the shower to erase everything from the previous night.

When he was exiting the bathroom, his hair wet from the shower and a towel haphazardly draped around his waist, he was taken off guard by his stepsister standing outside the door. She had her own shower supplies in her hand and was impatiently tapping one bare foot against the hardwood floor as she waited for her turn for the bathroom. Derek blinked several times, as if not actually computing that she was standing there just centimetres away.

"Hey," he said coolly, trying to collect himself quickly.

"Hey," Casey shifted on her feet awkwardly. "You know, I heard you last night," she said after a few seconds. She gave him a Look and then brushed past him, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Derek stood there in shock.

"Shit," he murmured as he made his way back to his bedroom. She had heard him moan her name out? What was he going to say to that? How was he going to get out of that one?

He quickly dressed and waited for the sound of the bathroom door opening again. As soon as he did, he bolted out the door. Casey stood in the hall with one towel wrapped around her dripping wet body, and the other wrapped around her hair turban-style. Derek gulped as his eyes trailed down her body and all words of what he had been planning to say flew out of his brain.

Casey looked over at her stepbrother. He was giving her this strange look she had never seen before. Clutching her towel more tightly against her, she asked slowly, "What?"

Derek shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts again. "Uh…"

"Okay…" Casey looked at him oddly and continued her way to her bedroom. Once in, she turned to shut the door behind her, only to see Derek's hand extend out to stop her from shutting it.

"What did you hear?" he demanded, stepping into the room.

Casey backed up slowly. "What?"

"What'd you hear last night?" Derek's eyes burned right into hers.

"You and Ashley having sex," Casey raised an eyebrow accusingly. "You were loud."

Derek let out a breath. "Yeah, I'll try to keep her more quiet next time," he retorted quickly, just to piss her off.

"You're disgusting," Casey raised her nose indignantly.

Derek's smirk dissolved and he asked seriously, "Is that all you heard?"

Casey felt her heart speed up. _Was he talking about…? Had that been real? _"Uh… what do you mean?" she responded as coolly as possible.

Derek studied her for a moment, before finally saying, "Forget it." Letting his eyes trail appreciatively down her body one last time, he turned and left the bedroom.

Casey speechlessly watched him leave.

* * *

Derek spent the rest of the day just lounging around the house. He watched some TV, played a few games with Marti, beat Edwin twice at a video game, and surfed around on the Internet. He said "hi" to Sam when he came around five to pick up Casey, and watched Casey with secret yearning when she left with his best-friend.

Nora and his dad tried to make small talk at the dinner table, but Derek said that he just wasn't feeling very well and excused himself to his bedroom.

That night when Casey got home, Derek turned on his music so he wouldn't have to hear her humming some sappy love tune because she had such a great time with good ol' Sammy.

He never expected Casey to walk into his room.

She looked like she was on a mission. She walked right up to Derek and demanded, "Why did you say my name last night with Ashley?"

Derek's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what she was asking him. The look in her eyes was both defiant and daring.

It exhilarated Derek.

He pushed her down onto his bed, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Derek!"

He pinned her wrists down and locked her under him so she couldn't move. Her eyes were wide and a little bit frightened.

"I said your name last night," he hissed closely to her face, "because I was thinking about you. While I was screwing the blonde whats-her-face, I was picturing that it was you."

"What?" Casey gasped in utter shock. She never in a million years would have guessed that.

"I want you so bad, Casey," Derek admitted with a slight groan as she shifted a bit under him, brushing up against his growing arousal. "I want you so goddamn bad…" his voice became a bit lower and he breathed in her amazingly sweet scent.

Casey could only stare at her stepbrother as he confessed this to her. All of this time she had thought that he hated her… that their passionate fighting was all about dominance and the rule of the house. Territory.

She had never seen the underlying yearning from her brother underneath it all.

"Derek…" she whispered. She was scared at the look of desperate want in his eyes and how he had her pinned underneath him.

"Sam doesn't deserve you," he told her in a low voice as he released one of her hands so he could move his down to her stomach. Slowly he moved it under her shirt and upward to cup one bra-covered breast. She gasped out loud at the feeling.

"And you…" Casey tried to remain strong under his gaze and touch. "You deserve me?" she asked almost accusingly, her eyes steady on his.

Derek leaned down closer to her face. "No," he whispered, slowly sliding his tongue out to lick her lips. "But I want you anyway…"


	5. Two Pair

**Author's Note: **_I don't know if I like how this chapter turned out... so please let me know! Thanks and hope you like it!_

* * *

Casey couldn't control the shiver that ran through her body as she felt her stepbrother's warm tongue on her lips. Her mind was screaming at her but she remained silent and still, merely watching the scene play out in front of her.

"Smerek!" a voice suddenly yelled, and Casey was brought back down to Earth with a crash. They both turned to see Marti bursting into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked innocently, seeing that her brother had her stepsister trapped underneath him on the bed.

"Uh, just, playing a game," Derek said quickly, trying hard to calm himself down. He got up off of Casey and she scrambled to her feet.

"Goodnight!" she exclaimed before running quickly out of the bedroom. Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why had he said those things to her_?

"Smerek, I want you to read me a bedtime story!" Marti continued, jumping up and down and thrusting an _Amelia Bedelia_ book out at Derek.

"Alright," Derek sighed, collecting himself. "Let's go, Smarti," he picked up his little sister and brought them to her bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Casey just sat on her bed, replaying the last five minutes in her mind. Derek confessed that he wanted her. He _wanted_ her! And he had sorta kinda kissed her. And she hadn't fought him off.

…_Why_ hadn't she fought him off?

Did she want him, too?

_No_, she quickly pushed that idea right out of her head. There was no way. She couldn't have feelings for her _stepbrother_. Besides, she had Sam. Sam was a great guy—cute, smart, funny, sweet.

Everything Derek _wasn't_.

Okay, that was a lie. She had to hand it to Derek… he was cute. She had thought so ever since she first laid eyes on him, just a few weeks before her mom and his dad's wedding.

But that didn't mean she wanted him. She didn't lust after him. She didn't want to kiss him or make out with him or have hot monkey sex with him. She just…

…what _did_ she want?

* * *

The next morning, Derek went downstairs for the traditional MacDonald-Venturi Sunday Brunch. As he went into the kitchen to grab himself a drink, he found Casey pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Her hair was pulled up messy, she had not a stitch of make-up on her face, and she looked exhausted. But still hot.

He purposely brushed up against her as he stole the orange juice container from her. He heard her suck in a breath at the contact, and smirked to himself.

"I meant what I said, Casey," he murmured to her quietly, leaning over and biting her earlobe gently before disappearing back into the dining room with the orange juice.

Casey could only feel her body shiver again, and her earlobe tingled from Derek's attention. She stared into her glass for a moment, steadying her breath before walking back into the dining room.

And she couldn't pretend that she didn't see the lust in Derek's eyes every time he looked her way during brunch. It was a bit unnerving. And a bit… well, thrilling for Casey. Not the fact that her stepbrother was lusting over her, of course. It was the fact that someone wanted her so badly that she could practically feel their desire for her radiating off of them. And as much as Casey didn't want to admit it, it felt really great to know that she was that desirable...

For the rest of the day, Casey lost herself in her homework so she could forget about the whole Derek Dilemma for a few hours. She was doing a great job of accomplishing this, when all of the sudden there was a knock on her door. She knew it was him.

"Come in," her voice deceived her and the door opened slowly, revealing a visibly frustrated looking Derek.

Casey just stared at him, her pencil falling out of her hand at the glazed look in his eye. He looked like a druggie having a major withdrawal.

"Derek?" she finally asked, standing up from her desk in concern.

"I can't take it anymore," Derek growled and practically pounced on his stepsister.

Casey didn't have time to react as Derek grabbed her and forced his lips down upon hers. He kissed her deeply and thoroughly, and Casey felt her mind whirling as she just went with it.

Derek pushed Casey backwards onto her bed, not detaching their lips for one second. Casey felt Derek hands everywhere—running through her hair, caressing her body, pulling at her clothing as if it was an annoying setback.

"Oh God, Case, I need you so bad," Derek groaned as he pulled off her top.

"Derek…" Casey felt as if she had lost all brain activity. All she could do was roll her eyes upwards in pleasure at the way Derek's lips were moving down her now bare stomach. "Derek…" she attempted again as he began pulling off her jeans.

"Please, Case…" she heard him practically plead as he stripped her of her pants and moved back up to kiss her lips again. "Please," he moaned as he delicately ran his tongue against her teeth.

Casey's eyes fluttered shut. All she could think about was how this all felt _way_ better than it should. Derek's lips and tongue and fingers—all too good to be stopped.

"Door," was all Casey could manage as she felt herself giving in and yanking Derek's shirt off.

Derek stopped kissing her and looked up at his stepsister, a wide smile on his face. She was giving in.

He took her with him over to the door so he wouldn't have to stop touching her. She was like an addiction, and he just needed more of her. _When had it gotten to this point_? was all he could wonder to himself.

He shut the door, locked it, and turned out the lights all without stopping his mapping of Casey's body. She looked so beautiful, her eyes closed and lips parted as she seemed to relish every touch from him.

"_Casey… Casey_…" he moaned her name over and over again as they stumbled back to her bed.

"_Derek_…" she returned with a breathy sigh of satisfaction. She couldn't believe what was happening. But what she couldn't believe even more was how she wasn't stopping him. And was enjoying it. A lot.

And Casey felt instant regret the second she became another notch on Derek Venturi's bedpost…


	6. Fold

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the reviews! This chapter I tried to get into Casey's real emotional side, the side she doesn't show very much... I hope it came out alright... please leave feedback, I'd totally appreciate it!_

* * *

Casey spent most of the night in her bedroom, crying silently in the dark. She had left her clothes in Derek's bedroom in her rush to get out of there once he had fallen asleep, and she took a scolding hot shower to wash away every trace of him. Of them. Of what they had done. Of the sin that they had committed.

She couldn't believe she had given her precious virginity to her player asshole of a stepbrother. Who had had more girls than he could ever remember. And she herself had a boyfriend. A sweet, kind boyfriend who she had just cheated on with his best-friend.

She cried until there were no more tears left, and fell asleep in a mess of exhaustion.

"Casey?"

She opened one eye and looked over to see Lizzie at her doorway, peering in on her with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay? You've been sleeping all day."

Casey blinked several times. "Wh-what time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Three in the afternoon," Lizzie responded, cocking her head to the side. She knew that her sister was never one to sleep in later than 10AM. "Are you okay?" she repeated, taking note of her sisters puffy, swollen eyes.

"I'm fine," Casey said, sitting up on her bed. She let out a yawn, thinking about what a horrible nightmare she had had, and got up to show Lizzie that she was just fine. But as she walked over to the other side of her bed, she let out a gasp. Her inner thighs ached and she had that dirty feeling wash over her.

"Oh my God," she murmured, sinking to the floor instantly. It hadn't been a nightmare.

"Casey!" Lizzie yelped, rushing over to help her sister. "What's wrong?"

Casey let Lizzie help her up, and tried to regain her composure. "N-nothing. I just got up too fast, that's all," she made up quickly.

Lizzie didn't look all that convinced, but let it go. "Mom and George went off to some art exhibit a few hours ago," she relayed. "Edwin and I are in charge of Marti."

"Where's Derek?" the words rolled off Casey's tongue before she could stop them.

Lizzie shrugged. "Out with his friends I guess. Or a girl," she rolled her eyes.

_Probably telling all of his friends how he had his own stepsister last night, _Casey thought bitterly to herself. _Probably telling them that I'm an easy lay. Damn that Derek Venturi!_

Lizzie watched the mixed emotions move over her older sister's face and her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure you're okay, Casey?"

"I'm fine," Casey feigned a smile. "Let me get dressed and I'll be downstairs in a few minutes, okay kiddo?"

"Sure," Lizzie said slowly, and turned to leave. And report to Edwin that Casey was acting weird for some reason.

Casey went into the bathroom and scrubbed her face as if to rid the memories of last night completely from her mind. She didn't bother with any make-up, and just pulled her hair up into a tangled, messy ponytail and changed into sweatpants and a tank-top. Lounging Sunday clothes.

Morning After a Big Mistake clothes.

"I made you a peanut butter a jelly sandwich," Lizzie said as Casey walked downstairs into the living room. "Smooth peanut butter and strawberry jelly. It's in the kitchen."

"Aww, thanks, Lizzie," Casey forced a smile at her younger sister. She was such a sweet girl, always looking after her older sister. She ate the sandwich and washed it down with some milk, and read a magazine to take her mind off of Derek. It was working, and Casey felt her spirits being lifted as she walked into the living room again to see what her younger siblings were up to.

"Casey, wanna play Operation with us?" Marti exclaimed from where Edwin and Lizzie were helping her set up the game.

"Sure," Casey smiled a genuine smile, and sat down around the board with the others. Just as she was starting to get into the game, the door opened and Derek walked in, dragging his huge hockey bag in with him.

Casey's breath caught and stomach lurched as her eyes met Derek's. A slow smirk formed across his face and Casey blanched, suddenly wishing she hadn't eaten that sandwich.

"Smerek!" Marti shouted, jumping up and running over to him. Casey watched as Derek lifted the squirming little girl up into his arms and Marti squealed in delight as he tickled her.

"Excuse me," Casey said to nobody and she ran upstairs, quickly shutting her bedroom door behind her. She sat down at her computer, hugging herself and taking deep breaths to relax. She couldn't face him. She didn't want to. Not after they had… _done it_. He had seen her naked. He had done things to her that she had never let Sam even attempt. Hell, he had been _inside_ of her.

She got nauseous at the thought.

Her cell phone rang and she jumped at the shrill sound. "Relax, Casey," she told herself, grabbing her cell phone off of the desk. "Hello?"

"Hey, Casey."

It was Sam.

"Oh, Sam, hi," Casey tripped over her words. "Um, how was practice?"

"Long," Sam chuckled. "What have you been up to today?"

Just listening to his voice, Casey felt overcome with guilt. She was a dirty, rotten person. A cheating, lying slut. "Not much," she said weakly, her stomach turning. "

"You feel up to catching a movie or something?" he asked.

Casey felt her heart clench at the innocence of his question. He was asking her out. Just hours after she had had sex with his best-friend. "Um, I, uh, can't," Casey replied, feeling horrible. "It's just… I've got this French paper to finish up and a history test to study for."

"Oh," Sam sounded disappointed. "Well, that's okay, maybe later this week or something."

"Yeah," Casey said half-heartedly. She heard her door creak open and her eyes widened into saucers as she found Derek at the doorway.

"Uh, I, uh, gotta get going," she said quickly to Sam. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Alright," Sam said. "Goodnight, Casey."

Casey felt her heart tearing. "Goodnight, Sam." She hung up and glared up at Derek.

"Having a heart-to-heart with Sammy Boy?" Derek asked, coming into the room without permission and closing the door behind him.

"What do you want, Derek?" she kept her eyes narrowed and teeth gritted.

"A repeat of last night," he said offhandedly, as if it was No Big Deal. He gave her a trademark Derek smirk and sat back on her bed.

Casey's jaw dropped open. "Derek last night was a stupid, stupid mistake. And there will NEVER be a repeat, you got that!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "We're going to pretend that it NEVER happened and—"

"But it did happen," Derek interrupted her smugly. "We had sex, Casey, whether you admit it or not."

"NO!" Casey screamed, not wanting to hear it. Not wanting it to be true.

"Yes!" Derek exclaimed, leaping up from the bed and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Casey, you and I slept together last night. We _slept together_," he told her slowly and forcefully.

"No," Casey protested weakly, feeling a tear splash down her face. "It's not true. It's not true." She felt the tears begin to flow now, and her knees buckled. Derek caught her easily, his face surprised at her reaction. He gently brought her over to her bed and let her lay down. He got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried, his face priceless as he didn't know what to do with the crying girl. He awkwardly stroked her hair and back, letting her sob into his shirt.

Derek didn't know how long she cried for or what he cooed into her ear, but it took quite awhile for her sobs to subside into small hiccups.

He almost jumped when he heard her speak.

"I wasn't exactly planning on having a white wedding," she said quietly. "I wasn't saving myself for marriage or anything. I was just… waiting for true love," she admitted.

Despite himself, Derek felt bad for her. Even though the sex had been completely consensual, he felt like he had done something terrible by taking his stepsister's virginity away from her.

"That's why I didn't want to believe it," Casey continued in her soft, breathy voice, raspy from her sobs. And she closed her eyes, succumbing to the exhaustion she had worked herself up into.

Leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.

He was finally beginning to see it. See that life wasn't just fun and games. Actions had consequences.

And consequences were hardly fun.

He looked down at Casey. Her eyes were practically swollen shut, and there were dried tear tracks on her face. Her lips were contorted into a sad frown, and her forehead was slightly wrinkled. She obviously wasn't getting any real rest in her sleep. Gently, he ran his hand over her forehead. It relaxed a bit, which made Derek feel better.

"I'm sorry, Case," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on her frowning pink lips. He was sorry for sleeping with her, even if he had enjoyed every single second of it. Sorry for hating every moment she spent with Sam. Sorry for wanting her so badly.

And now, sorry that he was starting to fall in love with her.


	7. Game Over

**Author's Note: **_Here's my final chapter. I hope you liked this one! Stick around for more fics from me in the future! -hugs-_

* * *

Casey mourned the loss of her innocence for days. But she wasn't really mad at Derek. She was more angry with herself for losing control. 

"_I'm_ _easy_," she said into her vanity mirror as she brushed her long chestnut-coloured hair. She frowned. She had just thrown herself at Derek just like she was one of those slutty girls in school that she hated so much.

"You're not easy," came a sudden voice, causing her to snap her head around. Derek was standing at in her doorway, leaning against it, watching her every move intently. "You're. Not. Easy," he repeated now that her eyes had met his.

She opened her mouth to refute his words, but he silenced her by raising a hand.

"Case, you're the most difficult, stubborn person I know. Well, besides me," he gave a sheepish grin as he sat down on the corner of her bed.

"I practically threw myself at you," she snorted in self-disdain, her cheeks reddening at the thought.

"You did not," Derek responded. "It's my fault."

"You mean because 'whatever Derek wants whatever gets'?" Casey's eyes narrowed.

Derek shrugged. "I can get very persuasive if I want something that badly."

"And you wanted me that badly?" a thin eyebrow arched high on Casey's forehead.

Derek studied her. The flawless smooth skin of hers. Her pouty ripe lips. Her wide blue eyes and disbelieving expression. "Want," Derek corrected her. "I _want_ you that badly, Case."

Casey blinked several times before her expression turned hard again. "You already had me, Derek," she sneered. "What, like you haven't told all of your hockey buddies yet? Am I the locker room joke yet?"

"I didn't tell a soul," Derek replied honestly. "Not one person."

Casey bit the inside of her cheek. She had been so sure he would have told everybody by now. Including Sam.

But Sam hadn't called to dump her yet. And Emily hadn't rushed over, demanding explicit details.

"I'm not going to be one of your girls, Derek," Casey said indignantly.

"How about you just be my one girl then?" he asked softly.

All of the air rushed out of Casey's lungs at that. She looked for any hint, any sign that Derek was joking. That he was setting her up or something. But his expression looked completely honest and truthful.

"What?" Casey's voice came only just above a whisper. "What did you say?"

"I realised it that night you were crying in my arms," Derek said. "I should have seen it before. I thought I would be satisfied if I just had you that once. That I could get rid of the way I feel around you. I thought it was just lust…" he trailed off, looking deep into her eyes, making sure she understood what he was trying to convey to her. "But that's not it."

"What is it, then?" Casey breathed, lost in the depths of his brown, suddenly soulful eyes.

Derek looked away from her. This part was hard. Too hard. He had never actually said this to another girl. "Please… don't make me say it, Case. You know."

"No, I don't know," Casey insisted, making her way towards him. She sat down on the bed next to him, so close that they were nearly touching. "Tell me, Derek."

"Casey, I can't…" Derek croaked.

"Please," she grabbed his hands, forcing him to look up at her. "Please, Derek," she said gently.

"I've fallen in love with you," Derek whispered, so softly that Casey could almost swear she had imagined it. But the look on Derek's nervous face confirmed that she had not been hearing things.

"You're lying," she spoke carefully. This was not the Derek Venturi she knew. The one she fought mercilessly with; the one who went out with a different girl every night—never the same one twice. It had to be some kind of sick joke to toy with her fragile teenage heart.

"Casey, I don't lie."

Casey gave him a "who are you kidding!" kind of look. _Puh-leease_!

"Okay, okay, I do lie… _occasionally_," he said sheepishly. "But not about this kind of stuff. Never about this." He looked into her blue eyes. "I don't just go around telling girls I'm in love with them."

"Why me?" she asked hoarsely, trying to slowly accept this extremely overwhelming news from her stepbrother.

"I wish I knew," Derek sighed. "Out of all the girls," he shook his head to himself, "of course it had to be the one girl I'm not supposed to want."

"Maybe that's all it is," Casey looked away from him. "Maybe you just want me because you can't have me."

"That's what I thought, at first," Derek explained to her. "That's why I've been… obsessing over you. And when we slept together, I thought that this whole thing would be over and I could stop thinking about you 24/7. That I could stop hating Sam for being with you. And cursing my dad for marrying Nora."

He looked down at his hands. "But it didn't work. I still think about you all the time. I still get physically sick every time I see you and Sam together. And I still wish that my dad had never married your mom."

Casey just stared, her mouth slightly ajar as she took in all of this. It was all so hard for her to swallow. "I thought you hated me," she said slowly after a few minutes of awkward silence filling the air.

"I never hated you," Derek said, looking back up at her. "I tried to, so I wouldn't want you anymore. But I couldn't. I can't."

Casey stood up, suddenly feeling the desperate need for some air. She walked over to the open window of her bedroom and looked outside at the setting sun. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the fresh Canadian air, she asked softly, "What do you want from me, Derek?"

And Derek stood up, walking towards her.

_Game over_, he thought to himself.

"You," he replied, gently taking her hand. "Just you."

* * *

**the end :-) hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
